As Crossed Lovers in a Star
by sicodelik17
Summary: Estrellas con forma de corazón y de como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna… one-shot, AU.


_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que es muy raro y largo, que va dedicado a mi hermanita __**Jaz-chan**__, que es la primera en leer mis fic antes de publicarlos, y que es la causante de este fic, por que me pidió uno que tuviera una canción de los Beatles (otro), (que a mi ciertamente no me gustan mucho, pero no le digan) en fin aquí esta hermanita para que no digas que no te complazco, también dedicado para __**helenasxs**_**, **_que había pedido otro fic Sasu/Saku,guapa aquí tenéis otro fic que espero que te guste, y para ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer este escrito…_

**Summary: **Estrellas con forma de corazón y de como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna_… __one-shot, AU._

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y los parrafos en negrita corresponden a las canciones "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" de The Beatles y "Missing you" de Green Day, respectivamente, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**.**

**As Crossed Lovers in a Star**

**.**

_By Sicodelik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**_Picture yourself in a boat an a river_**

**_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_**

**_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_**

**_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_. _**

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, creyó que era una aparición, o que después de todo aquello que habían estado fumando en la fiesta si le había afectado…

(Era fin de semana y su fraternidad hizo una fiesta, de esas que la resaca te dura hasta el lunes por la mañana y parte de la tarde, y él había ido más por obligación que por gusto, eso de estar en espacios reducidos con mucha gente, no es lo suyo, en fin que había ido en parte porque también el Dobe se lo había pedido.

— Teme, te dije que esto iba ser la bomba, 'ttebayo ― pronuncio Naruto con entusiasmo, más de lo normal, mientras tarareaba la canción, que sonaba tan fuerte, que creía que en cualquier momento el edificio colapsaría.

Mientras una pareja aun lado de Naruto, parecían una combinación extraña de piernas y brazos, porque ya no se podía distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro ― carajo, consigan un cuarto.

Dijo Naruto mientras empujaba a la pareja que se le había ido encima, y él, solo tenia esa cara de _Coño, que mierda hago aquí_, observando todo con aburrimiento, hasta que su mirada se topo con Suigetsu quien oculto en una esquina con su novia se metían mano, se llama Hinata si no mal recuerda, y no pudo evitar alzar una negra ceja, por que Hinata era una de esa chicas que se pone nerviosa en público, tartamudea y se ruboriza hasta el punto del desmayo, pero bueno las apariencias engañan, y a él ciertamente no le importa, y sabe que Suigetsu es muy bueno pervirtiendo a muchachas ingenuas, que dejan que el tiburón que es se coma su corazón.

Giro la cabeza con aburrimiento, mientras Naruto seguía parloteando sin parar y riendo, con lo ojos cristalizados, las mejillas sonrojadas, hablando de sapos gigantes, nubes rojas y otras cosas sin sentido, cuando…

— Naruto ― y el aludido en automático se quedo callado con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, y le dieron ganas de reírse.

— Dobe te vez más imbécil que de costumbre ― pero él no pareció escucharle, mientras seguía observando a quien fuera con embobamiento, y dirigió su vista al punto que su amigo, para ver cual era el motivo, y bueno realmente no espero que fuera Karin.

Porque ellos eran algo así como primos, lejanos o algo por el estilo, pero era ciertamente morboso.

Karin lo miro con desprecio, mientras el solo le dio una mirada de aburrimiento, porque tal parece que aun estaba dolida de esa vez que follaron, y después de acabar ella le había dicho algo de que lo quería, no recuerda pues no le estaba prestando atención realmente, y el solo la miro con cara de _todavía estas aquí_, y con voz cortante la hecho literalmente de su departamento.

Claro que eso no lo sabia Naruto, por que si así fuera ya lo hubiera intentado golpear y dicho algo como…

— _Eres un cabrón hijo de puta _― y después le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo a la cara, seguido de un ― _Imbécil._

Para después del drama extender su mano, y asunto arreglado, por que Naruto era así, solía perdonar demasiado fácil a los demás, y bueno el era su mejor amigo…

— _Como mi hermano, 'ttebayo._

En fin que estaba aburrido, se puso de pie y decidió que era momento de largarse de ahí, más cuando vio que Kiba salio corriendo desnudo, con su perro detrás de él, y bueno aun tenia varios sentidos alerta como para no recordar eso.)

Bueno como decía esa fue la primera vez que la vio, y creyó que era una aparición o una ilusión, porque lo que menos esperaba era ver a una joven de un extravagante cabello rosa, caminando por la calle a las tres de la mañana, en un camisón de manga larga y largo hasta los tobillos y con los pies descalzos.

Parpadeo seguidamente para ver si desaparecía, pero no lo hizo, solo siguió caminando mientras veía las estrellas, y supuso que era una joven sonámbula, o una desequilibrada mental o algo así, y en ese lugar que no solía ocurrir nada, lo invadió una morbosa curiosidad, así que bajando del auto, la siguió. Ella llegó hasta el pequeño lago en forma de medio círculo, que era una de las tantas cosa que le había gustado cuando se mudo a ese pequeño pueblo, Konoha es el nombre del poblado.

Se había mudado ahí cuando entro a la universidad estaba cerca de Osaka, y negándose a quedarse en la fraternidad, encontró ese poblado a una hora de la universidad, era un pueblo casi desconocido, sin embargo tenia una aire de paz y tranquilidad, fuera del ajetreo de las ciudades y con aceptables departamentos a precios aun más aceptables, y a él que apenas estaba probando la independencia fuera de los alcances de sus padres, le quedo perfecto.

Además ese lago que se había convertido en su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo y pensar, y bueno las personas del lugar muy rara vez solían visitarlo.

Pero bueno, ella llegó hasta ese lago y se sentó en el pasto muy cerca de la orilla, y sumergió los pies descalzos como si el agua a esas horas no se encontrara fría, y siguió con su observación a las estrellas.

— A veces quisiera saber como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna ― su voz en un susurro que pudo haberse confundido con el canto de los grillos, lo sobresalto un poco, despertándolo del estupor que lo había envuelto, y percatándose sorprendido, de que estaba alado de la joven, observo hacia abajo y vio que la joven lo veía con curiosidad, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verde jade, y su corazón se acelero ― me llamo Sakura, y ¿tú?

Le susurro su nombre como si le contara un secreto del universo, el se sentó a su lado y luego contesto.

— Sasuke ― tan simple y con cierta indiferencia impregnada.

— Sasuke, Sasuke ― la escucho murmurar como niña pequeña que esta intentando pronunciar una palabra sumamente difícil, luego clavo sus ojos en los de él y con una sonrisa que él estuvo seguro ilumino todo el poblado contestó ― Sasuke-kun, me gusta tu nombre…

Y su corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de acelerarse frenéticamente, y supo con certeza que había encontrado eso que los demás llaman amor.

Después de ese encuentro se le hizo costumbre esperarla en las noches en la esquina de la calle que daba al lago, hasta que ella aparecía con sus amplios camisones y descalza, a veces le entraba la curiosidad del preguntarle porque nunca llevaba zapatos, y finalmente algún noche se le escapo la pregunta de los labios, ella solo sonrió como si la respuesta fuera obvia y un calor desconocido invadió su rostro, mientras ella sentada, con los pies sumergidos en el lago, se acerco a él hasta casi rozar su labios, como aleteo de mariposa, y él sentía que se derretía, porque de pronto hacia demasiado calor, y sus ojos verdes, como pasto fresco iluminado por el sol, resplandecían, mientras el podía verse reflejado en ellos…

— Así él no me puede atrapar, porque no escucha el retumbar de mis pasos ― contesto con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se anclaban de su chaqueta de cuero, mientras finalmente cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

Y Sasuke se olvido de preguntarle a quien se refería, mientras escuchaba fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo, y un enjambre de avispas se desataba en su estómago, un sabor a fresas le inundaba la boca.

Esa noche se quedaron abrazados observando el cielo hasta que el sueño los venció quedando dormidos ahí en lago hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte, cuando despertaron Sakura puso cara de terror absoluto mientras temblaba frenéticamente, y murmuraba palabras in entendibles, él intento calmarla pero ella solo se puso de pie y hecho a correr aun por las desiertas calles de Konoha.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_**

**_Towering over your head_**

**_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_**

**_And she's gone_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Después de eso no la volvió a ver, solía esperarla en la esquina de la calle hasta que casi amanecía. Mientras sus ojos durante las mañanas reflejaban las profundas ojeras que los desvelos le producían…

— Pareces un zombie, 'ttebayo ― le dijo Naruto después de la cuarta noche que se desvelo esperando ― ¿otra vez no apareció?

Le pregunto cuando noto que él estaba demasiado cansado como para contestarle con un insulto.

— Nee, no es por nada pero estas seguro que no traías nada encima cuando la veías ― inquirió Suigetsu con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, Sasuke solo le mando una mirada fulminante ― okay ya entendí, solo que es raro.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla a su casa? ― pregunto Naruto, con cierta obviedad, mientras Sasuke, se desidia a golpearlo o no, mientras el tenia esa cara de _porque no se largan_, porque estaban en su departamento y él solo quería dormir, suspiro con frustración.

— Porque no se donde vive ― contesto con los dientes apretados mientras desviaba la cara un poco avergonzado.

— Nee, cuanto tiempo tiene que sales con ella, ¿seis meses? ― inquirió Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona ― y aun no sabes donde vive, y más aun siendo que ella también es de este pueblo, en el que viven ¿Qué?, ¿treinta personas?, y vuelvo a decir, ¿estas seguro qué no traías nada encima cuando la veías?

— Imbécil ― mascullo Sasuke mientras pateaba la silla donde su "amigo" estaba sentado, tirándolo al piso.

— ¡Joder! ― de pronto escucharon exclamar a Naruto, como si una gran revelación le hubiera llegado a la mente ― ¿de verdad llevas seis meses con esa chica?, y yo que creía que te quedarías a vestir santos, ya sabes por eso de lo alérgico que parecías a las relaciones.

Después Suigetsu y Naruto estallaron en carcajadas, mientras él se pregustaba, si es que realizaba un asesinato alguien lo descubriría.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Esa noche volvió a repetir lo mismo que las anteriores cuatro noches, claro después de lograr correr al los dos imbéciles, que solía llamar amigos.

Esa noche sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez cuando la vio aparecer.

— Lo siento ― le oyó murmurar bajito -confundiendo su voz con el canto de los grillos-, una vez que estuvieron sentados en el lago.

— Hmp ― fue todo lo que pronuncio mientras no podía quitar la vista del vendaje que cubría su mano y muñeca, ella al notar esto jalo la manga del camisón y su hombro quedo al descubierto, donde un gran cardenal resaltaba entre su piel pálida, de un intenso color púrpura, ella inmediatamente lo cubrió, mientras desviaba la vista al lago, y movía sus pies distorsionando las imágenes de la luna y las estrellas que se reflejaban en él ― Sakura.

Pronuncio su nombre quedo, mientras se acercaba a ella hasta rodearla con los brazo, observo como ella seguía con la vista perdida en el lago donde las estrellas y la luna se desdibujaban y dibujaban con el vaivén del agua.

— A veces quisiera saber como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna ― su voz en un susurro como campanillas movidas por el viento, tan lánguido que parecía deshacerse con la brisa, esa noche se le hizo más etérea que el día que la conoció, entonces temiendo que se desvanecería ante sus ojos, la abrazo, mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación ― Sasuke-kun

Ella murmuro su nombre como si la respiración le fallara, cuando el coló una mano entre el camisón y la deslizo por su espalda.

La llevo a su departamento cargándola como princesa en los cuentos de hadas, mientras Sakura lo veía con esa fascinación con la que observaba el cielo estrellado.

Una vez en su departamento, él, la acomodo en el sofá de dos plazas que tenía, fue por una bandeja de agua tibia y lavo sus pies descalzos llenos de tierra.

— Sasuke-kun ― susurro su nombre con la voz llena de candor, cuando el haciendo aun lado la bandeja de agua se hincó frente a ella y subió su camisón.

Esa noche Sakura se sintió como flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna, mientras Sasuke se sentía flotar en entre imágenes caleidoscópicas y psicodélicas -fue como aquella vez que por primera vez probo la marihuana-, mientras las estrellas caían en forma de lluvia e iluminaban sus cuerpos, que se colisionaban y se fundían a su encuentro.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Follow her down to a bridge by fountain_**

**_Where rocking horse people_**

**_Eat marshmallow pies_**

**_Everyone smiles_**

**_As you drift past the flowers_**

**_That grow so incredibly high_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

La noche siguiente después de esa primera noche de sexo y cuando ambos estaban cambiados, ella con sus inseparables camisones y con unos zapatos que le quedaban enormes, fue la primera vez que la acompaño a su casa. Sakura vivía en una de las casas más grandes de la zona, sin embargo ella hizo que se detuvieran una calle antes de llegar.

— Es aquella ― le dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras la señalaba, como si en vez de señalar una casa señalara las puertas del infierno, el tomo su mano y estuvo dispuesto a seguir el camino, pero ella se quedo estática, libero su mano, él la miro con el seño fruncido cuando ella negó con la cabeza, se puso de puntitas y lo beso, tan efímero, que Sasuke creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero el calor de sus labios contra los suyos que aun seguía le hizo saber que no, sin embargo cuando quiso decirle algo, ella ya no estaba a su lado, solo un par de zapatos vacíos, miro hacia enfrente y noto como corría hasta llegar a su casa.

Después de esa noche siguieron otras parecidas, se encontraban en el lago y después iban al departamento de Sasuke.

Y una noche mientras veían las estrellas, ella se puso de pie y de improviso se lanzo al lago, Sasuke se acomodo en la orilla mientras observaba la superficie, donde no se veía y asustado se lanzo al agua…

— Sakura ― pronuncio su nombre con fuerza mientras no veía nada por la oscura noche solo iluminada por las estrella, y su corazón que se aceleraba como si el tiempo se agotara, cuando su risa cantarina a sus espaldas pareció detener el tiempo -y su corazón- ,mientras ella lo veía con sus ojos que parecían reflejar el sol através de un celofán verde, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios ― Sa-ku-ra

Pronuncio su nombre lentamente, mientras se acercaba a ella con toda esa agua rodeándolos, hasta fundir sus labios, y el agua se desvanecía así como sus ropas y todo era flotar en el cielo cerca de las estrellas, mientras se funden -sus almas y corazón- mientras las estrellas centellan y colisionan, y el cielo se vuelve un caleidoscopio gigante, y ellos nadan en las imágenes que se reflejan, y se deshacen en estrellas en forma de corazón.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Remember, it was the first time_**

**_I told you I love you at the bus station_**

**_Don't forget, 'cause it's not over_**

**_I'm not lost 'cause I'm just missing you_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

— _Te quiero ― se lo susurraba como aquella vez que le dijo su nombre y como si fuera un secreto, y ella era tan bonita y pálida, que Sasuke solía imaginar que era una figura de porcelana, y eso es tan cliché_ _pero_ que el mundo se joda, _por que para él era eso y solía acariciarla tan despacio mientras le hacia el amor y besarla como si fuera agua en el desierto, y absorber sus suspiros cual aire para sus pulmones, y sentía que podría deshacerse y fundirse en su piel, mientras observaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se arqueaba contra él, y la abría cual flor hasta tocar su corazón y conectarlo con el suyo,_ por que estoy seguro que esto es amor.

_Y la noche estallaba en pedazos hasta que solo quedaba el titilar de cientos de trillones de estrellas resplandeciendo y ella y él dejaban de existir como el mundo, por que sus cuerpos se fundían entre el calor de esas estrellas y sus pieles resplandecían hasta brillar como cometas, cruzando el cielo._

— _A veces quisiera saber como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna ― le oía decir como cada noche, mientras ella se apretaba contra él, y el orgasmo llegaba tan fuerte, que Sasuke se preguntaba como ella podía hablar, cuando los ojos los tenia cerrados y la respiración tan acelerada que su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. _

_Pero él tampoco parecía notarlo por que era tan bonita y tan etérea que a veces creía que se iba deshacer entre sus manos y por eso no podía dejar de mirarla, y luego la abrazaba, y ella estaba ahí, era real. _

_Y luego una noche que llovía lo recuerda bien, por que esa noche sus ojos –de ella, claro- refulgieron con tristeza por que…_

— _Hoy no hay estrellas Sasuke-kun ― y su voz parecía perderse en la brisa húmeda de la lluvia, y Sasuke se imagino que se deshacía con cada choque de gotas de agua, y la cogió en brazos como princesa en cuento de hadas, mientras ella observaba el cielo y los relámpagos resplandecían seguidos de truenos que de pronto la hacían saltar en sus brazos y aferrarse a su desgastada chaqueta de cuero, y el caminaba aprisa hacia su departamento. Cuando llegaron parecían las montañas donde nacía un río._

_Sasuke la deposito en el suelo y fue por un par de toallas, cuando regreso la desnudo, mientras ella enrojecía como tomate, pero sin protestar, mientras Sasuke secaba cada porción de su porcelanica piel, para finalmente cubrirla con la toalla, luego el hizo lo mismo con él, mientras Sakura se perdía en la cocina haciendo café. Después del café, la llevo a su habitación y le hizo el amor como era costumbre y cuando él orgasmo los cubrió ella pronuncio…_

— _Tal vez así se siente__flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna… Te A-mo Sasuke-kun ― y Sasuke se quedo sin respiración mientras ella abría los ojos que parecían reflejar el sol a través de un celofán verde, con promesas de amor gravadas en cada resplandor, y él…_

— _T-e a-m-o ― lo pronuncio letra por letras, mientras a cada pausa sentía que su corazón se fundía con el de ella, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro –y el alma-, mientras sonreía y se deshacía en brillos de estrella, que se adherían a él, y se fusionaban hasta ser uno…_

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_She's my blood and she's my soul_**

**_I get so lost, out in cold _**

**_Feel so far, like this lone star_**

**_It gets so hard when I'm missing you_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Suspiro por cuarta vez mientras el sonido de las gotas de lluvia perforaba su mente –corazón-, y él solo podía pensar que no la había visto en dos semanas y…

— ¿Por qué no la vas ha buscar a su casa?, ¿Por qué ya sabes donde vive no? ― Suigetsu inquirió con su tono burlón, sin quitar la vista de la revista porno de la semana y sin dejar de tocarse entre las piernas, pero, _Mierda que no he visto a Hinata en dos días y tengo necesidades, sabes,_ había dicho cuando Sasuke lo había visto con el seño fruncido.

— Carajo, ¿Por qué no haces eso en el baño? ― Naruto hizo una mueca hacia Suigetsu sentado a su lado, mientras abría una cerveza y subía los pies a su mesa de centro, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba por que coños les había abierto la puerta, _por que eres un buen amigo, 'ttebayo,_ pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto en su cabeza, _aun que parezca que tienes un palo atascado en el culo,_ y la voz de Suigetsu.

— Nee, para ver si te ofreces a ayudarme ― y la contestación de Naruto se vio ahogada por el sonido de golpes en la puerta, y luego todo se detuvo cuando al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella, y con un brazo vendado y el terror absoluto reflejado en su rostro, cuando…

— Así que aquí es donde te escapas en las noches, maldita zorra ― y un hombre que sudaba alcohol la alo del brazo antes de arrojarla al suelo y luego, rojo, todo se volvió rojo, mientras ella murmuraba un _Sasuke-kun_ y…

— _Sasuke-kun, me gusta tu nombre…_

— _A veces quisiera saber como es flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna… _

— _Te __quiero__…_

— _Tal vez así se siente__flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna… __Te A-mo Sasuke-kun…_

Y luego todo pareció desaparecer, deshecho por las gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer y el sonido de sirenas y luces rojas y azules que parecían ser la explosión de una estrella antes de desaparecer para siempre, mientras la porcelana –Sakura- se terminaba de romper, por que era tan blanca que las grietas no se lograban ver, pero eso no significaba que las grietas no estuvieran ahí, y Sasuke la ve desvanecer y cree que es una aparición y luego las estrellas se dejan de ver y todo es oscuridad…

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Picture your self on a train in a station _**

**_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_**

**_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_**

**_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes _**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que suele creer en que las cosas suceden por que desde un principio estaban destinadas a ser, por ejemplo el haber seguido a Sakura aquella vez que le vio por primera vez, para el estaba claro que así tenia que ser desde un principio, por que tenía que conocerle al irse de esa fiesta a esa justa hora, y sin compañía femenina como era su costumbre hacerlo, así que cuando llego su padre a la estación de policía, cuando después de arreglar todo el drama que se había armado, y su padre lo miro como esperando una respuesta, él ya había tomado su decisión desde el momento que descubrió que le amaba…

— ¿y bien? ― su padre inquirió al fin mientras conducía hasta el hospital donde habían internado a la jovencita, que había terminado con una contusión en la cabeza y cinco puntadas…

— Me voy a mudar con ella ― contesto él mientras el sol anunciaba su llegada y ya no había rastro de las nubes de tormenta de la noche anterior, y Sasuke supuso que hoy si se podrían ver las estrellas, mientras su padre solo asentía por que, _ya tienes edad para tomar tus decisiones_.

Cuando llegaron Sakura se encontraba viendo por la ventana, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, se giro y miro a Sasuke con sus ojos que parecían reflejar el sol a través de un celofán verde, con la piel un poquito más pálida de lo normal, pero aun así le sonrío…

— Sasuke-kun ― susurro su nombre con la emoción impregnado cada letra, antes de que el la besara, antes de que su padre se aclarara la garganta, pero después de todo es Sasuke y, _que el mundo se joda_, por que no la volvería a soltar nunca, se separo de ella pero sin soltar su mano y con voz monótona pronuncio…

— El es mi padre Sakura.

— Un gusto Uchiha-san ― Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, dando el visto bueno a la joven, aun que no es como si a Sasuke fuera a importarle –aun que si lo hacia-, y luego se marcho dejándolos solos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ― Sasuke endureció un poco la mirada mientras observaba su brazo vendado y la venda que cubría su cabeza, y ella agachaba la cabeza con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalizados, mientras Sasuke la abrazaba, por que había tenido tanto miedo cuando la vio golpearse con esa maseta que adornaba el pasillo, y luego la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza, mientras ella perdía la conciencia, y luego los gritos de Naruto y Suigetsu, y ese hombre, que al parecer era su padrastro y este se había quedado a su custodia cuando su madre había muerto, cuando ella solo tenia cinco años.

— Lo siento ― susurro bajito, y él solo pudo abrazarla, mientras escuchaba los sollozos ahogados, antes de besarla como si no hubiera mañana…

La primera noche cuando al fin ella se había mudado con él, mientras veían las estrellas, sentados en el sofá que él había acomodado para que ella pudiera verlas a través de la ventana del departamento, ella se acurruco más contra él, antes de pronunciar…

— Ahora se como se siente flotar en el universo, cerca de las estrellas, de la luna ― se lo susurro al oído, dispuesta a revelarle un secreto del universo.

— ¿Cómo se siente? ― pregunto él mientras la observaba y se le hacia tan hermosa como una de esas estrellas, que a veces parecía tan etérea y él la aferraba otro poquito para asegurase que esta ahí.

— Como estar contigo, siempre ― y él sonrió –a su estilo, _de chico malo_, le había dicho ella en uno de sus anteriores encuentros nocturno- como quien conoce lo obvio, mientras ella se volvía real y nítida, antes de que el la besase y se fundieran convirtiéndose en una estrella de colores caleidoscópicos, en un cielo con diamantes.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_Fin (o el principio de uno)_**


End file.
